


Dear Valentine

by birdybirdnerd



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdybirdnerd/pseuds/birdybirdnerd
Summary: Flug thinks he's sneakier than he really is.





	Dear Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> took a short break from planning out the other villainous story im working on and it turned into this. dont like the ending but i was running out of mental and creative energy so whatever

Dr. Flug paced back and forth nervously in front of the door to Black Hat’s office. One of his gloves was off, stuck in his pocket, and he chewed on his exposed fingernails. His teeth chattered as he did so, the anxiety of what he was considering doing getting to him.

“I can’t believe myself,” he muttered. “This is such a bad idea, why did I do this? Why am I doing this?”

He wrung his hands, fiddling with the rubber of his remaining glove. Well, as best as he could, while holding a bulky box under his arm. He slipped his glove back on and shifted the thing into a more secure grip, staring at it and wondering if what he was going to do was really worth it.

I mean, it’s not like he got Black Hat an anonymous box of chocolates _every_ day.

Just Valentine’s Day.

He sighed and shook his head, taking a deep breath before straightening up. “I can do this,” he said to himself, voice shaking. He cleared his throat and tried again, more confident this time. “I can do this. It’s not like he’ll even know it’s from me, anyways.”

With that thought firmly in mind, he pushed open the door and looked around cautiously. He knew Black Hat was away on business, dealing with a customer, but he could never be too careful. The man had a knack for teleporting in at any random moment, appearing when you least expected it.

Finding no demon in the room waiting for him, Flug slipped inside and closed the door. He made his way over to the dark oak desk dominating the center of the room, box of chocolates shaking in his grasp. He set it down on the desk, on top of a stack of papers with writing in some strange, unearthly language, and stepped away.

It was a simple box, dark red wood with swirling designs inscribed in black ink. Inside rested ten chocolates of the dark variety, Black Hat’s favorite. Flug knew from many years of trial and error, sneaking glances at what he indulged in when he was in a good mood and such. He was pretty confident Black Hat would like what he’d gotten him, even if he didn’t like the spirit of why he’d gotten him it.

Of course, he would never know it was Flug. There were no indicators on the box that it was him who’d given the gift, and Flug didn’t plan on telling him. This was the kind of gift one didn’t give their boss, especially if that boss was an otherworldly being that hated his scientist with every fiber of said being. Such an act would get Flug in big trouble, and if not, would still have him embarrassed for ages to come.

His feelings for his boss had been growing lately, though Flug couldn’t for the life of him tell _why_. The man was horrible to him and the others, constantly yelling at them and smacking them around if even the smallest thing went wrong (and sometimes when things went right, too). There was no reason on Earth that Flug should feel the way he did, but every time he was near Black Hat he found himself drawn to looking at him, admiring him, and not just how he looked. The dapper demon sure knew how to steal attention from a room, even without bringing out all the horrors and terrors of the _nth_ dimension.

So Flug found himself pining from afar, trying his best to make the man happy even though he knew it was a losing battle. And occasionally, he did get noticed. Not in the way he wanted, but he never held out hope for that. Occasionally, Black Hat would give a curt smile at a job well done, or say that a particular experiment or device wasn’t as terrible as the rest. It was barely anything, but it made Flug’s heart soar every time it happened.

Valentine’s Day had snuck up on them this year, with more and more projects and deadlines coming and going. Before he knew it, the day was there.

Flug had never had a date when that particular day arrived, and he suspected it would stay that way for awhile to come. He had also never done anything special for anyone, Black Hat included, in the years since he’d been working for the man. But this year was different. This year marked the fifth year since he had started working for Black Hat Inc. and he wanted to make it special. Even if Black Hat never knew it was him who did it, he wanted to get his boss something special.

So here he was, leaving an anonymous gift of chocolates on his demonic boss’s desk, and bailing out like the coward he was. He turned, having completed the task he set before himself, and balked.

“What’s that~”

He almost shrieked when he saw Demencia leaning against the door frame, eyes firmly on the box of chocolates. She had her hand on her hip, the other elbow against the frame, and as her eyes flitted up to meet his terrified ones, her smirk grew larger. “Is that what I think it is?”

“N-No, it’s n-nothing,” Flug stammered, moving to hide the box from view. “I j-just came in here looking for Black Hat, a-and I saw he’s not in here, s-so I’m leaving now. Thanks, b-bye!”

But she didn’t move. Her eyes flicked back down to where he was hiding the box. “I think you’re _lyyying~”_

She finally moved, slinking over to where he stood defensively. Flug shrank into himself, trying to keep the box from view, but Demencia overpowered him and bodily forced him out of the way. She gasped as she laid her eyes on the red box and squealed.

“Doctor _Flug!_ ” she threw open the box and squealed again, reaching out for one of the chocolates. Flug regained his senses enough to slap her hand away, slamming the box shut on the chocolates and shouting at her.

“Keep your voice down, Demencia! And leave those alone, they aren’t for you!”

Demencia bounced up and down, grin growing exponentially. “But I know who they _are_ for!” she giggled. “They’re for _jefecito_ , yes?”

Flug flushed under his paper bag. “N-No!”

_“Lyyyyyying~”_

He groaned and covered his face with his hands, even though ti was already covered by the bag. “Just leave me alone…”

“Nope!” Demencia stuck her tongue out playfully and ruffled where his hair would be. “I’m gonna tease you about this mercilessly. Welcome to the club!”

“Club?”

“The ‘I-have-a-crush-on-our-boss club!”

Flug sighed as she began cackling. “Just, please don’t tell him,” he said. “I would d-die if he found out, either from embarrassment or him killing me. He can’t know these are from me.”

Demencia whined. “But where’s the fun in that? How can he fall in love with you back if he never knows you’re the one who got him those?”

“Just, please.” Flug gripped her shoulder. “Please.”   
The lizard girl shook her head, grin never leaving her face, but now tinged with something that looked like pity. “Whatever man, you do you. I’ll keep watching though, in case something interesting happens. I’m always ready for a show!”

With that, she pranced out of the office, humming some crazy song. Dr. Flug let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, shoulders slumping in relief. He leaned back against the edge of the desk, hand to his head, and sighed. Looking back at the box of chocolates, he shook his head and sighed again. This was a bad idea.

But he didn’t have time to change his mind, for at that moment, the front door downstairs slammed open. Flug jumped to his feet and ran out of the office, closing the door behind him as it was before, and running down the hallway to the stairs. If he could just get to his lab before Black Hat saw him…

He darted past the foyer, eyes on the stairs to the basement, and ran face first into a black-suited chest.

“What were you doing upstairs?” a low, gravelly voice asked him.

Flug dared to look up, glad the bag was obscuring his undoubtedly guilty features. “I-I was, uh, looking for 5.0.5!” he claimed. “That darn bear, always napping in weird places. I had some questions about the latest, uh, c-cleaning, he was doing. I think he may have moves something of mine…?”

The lie was weak, but Black Hat seemed to buy it. He narrowed his eyes. “Whatever. Get back to work.” he pushed past the scientist, stomping up the stairs, and disappeared around a corner. Flug let out a sigh of relief. He turned back and almost screamed; Demencia was grinning at him from the stair below.

She wiggled her eyebrows and disappeared as well. Flug groaned.

* * *

About halfway through the week, Dr Flug was working down in his lab when a noise behind him startled him. He turned around in his seat and yelped when he saw Black Hat poking around one of his unfinished inventions.

“ _J-Jefecito!_ What is it? What do you need?”

Black Hat grunted. “Nothing. Just checking in, seeing how the latest plot is coming along. Are you done yet?”

Flug turned back to the calculations he’d been working on and shook his head. “Not yet, s-sir, but I’m getting close. I just have to figure out where the hitch in the formula was and fix it, and it should be ready to input into the machine. I’ll be done before the day is over!”

Black Hat nodded, satisfied. Flug expected him to leave again, but he hung around, still poking around the lab. He didn’t seem to be looking for any particular thing, so Flug ignored him and went back to the math. He was almost done, any minute now and he would make his boss proud.

After a few more minutes of calculating, Flug felt a presence leaning over his shoulder. He looked up to see Black Hat peering curiously at the paper, eyes flitting across the formula as he parsed through the many, many numbers. Flug had no idea if he understood any of it or not, but he dared not speak. He looked back down at the paper, struggling to ignore the warmth of his boss being so close.

Breath ghosted over his shoulder, rustling the paper bag on his head. “The square root is in the wrong place.”

Flug started, not expecting the man’s mouth so close to his ear. He refused to look at him again, instead focusing on what he’d said. He nodded, erasing the wrong numbers and rearranging them to where they were supposed to be. The formula made more sense, now.

“Th-thank you,” he said, still not looking in Black Hat’s direction. He hadn’t moved, and if Flug turned his head now, that would put him in very close proximity to his boss’s face, which he didn’t think he’d be able to handle.

They sat in tense silence for a few more seconds, before Black Hat finally moved. He stood up straight, giving Flug room to turn in his chair to look at him. When he did, he almost gasped.

Black Hat was holding a very familiar red box, open, and slipping a dark chocolate into his mouth. When he saw Flug staring at him, he grinned a toothy grin, sharp teeth stained brown from the chocolate. Flug swallowed, unable to look away as a long, red tongue slid out, licking dark lips clean before retreating back into that mouth. Flug’s eyes were drawn to his tongue, and he found himself licking his own lips before his terrified eyes shot back to Black Hat’s.

“These are quite good,” Black Hat said, completely ignoring how flustered Flug seemed to be getting. “I found them on my desk the other day, no note, no nothing. I wonder who left them for me.”

Flug gulped, but didn’t speak. His hands shook in his lap, giving away how nervous he felt. He was sure Black Hat knew, and was just toying with him. He was waiting for his inevitable punishment.

Black Hat popped another chocolate into his mouth and approached slowly, closing the short distance between them with ease. Flug pressed back against the edge of his desk, but he had nowhere to go. He was shaking harder now, very visibly, and felt on the verge of tears. Still, Black Hat came closer, his grin never leaving his face.

“S-Sir,” Flug tried, but was cut off by a clawed hand shooting out and clamping on his shoulder.

The demon leaned in close to where Flug’s ear was hidden by the paper bag, lips barely brushing the material as he spoke. “If you think me some sort of oblivious idiot, not knowing who left those on my desk, you could never be more wrong,” he murmured. The claws digging into Flug’s shoulder tightened, and he whimpered.

“I am not as stupid as you think,” he continued, leaning closer. The box had disappeared, leaving room for Black Hat to crowd into Dr. Flug’s space even more. They were so close, there was no doubt his boss could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. Flug shook with tension, fear curling in his gut, along with something else he dared not think about at a time like this.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I can’t see you,” Black Hat whispered, claws loosening and trailing down Flug’s arm. His fingers curled around his bicep, squeezing gently, claws pricking him through the fabric of his lab coat. “Those longing stares, quick glances. All those _feelings,_ bottled up inside where you think no one can tell. It’s pitifully easy to see them on your face, even if you think you hide them well. Well, I’ve seen them, and I know what they mean. I know what you _crave_.”

Flug gulped, and the motion didn’t seem to go unnoticed. Black Hat moved from where he’d been whispering in his captive’s ear, moving down until he hovered over where Flug’s pulse fluttered rapidly in his neck. He nuzzled there, lightly, barely, teeth trailing along the line of his shoulder. The feeling made Flug’s pulse jump even more, the thrill of the demon’s sharp teeth so close to such an important part of his body intoxicating. He gulped again, and almost yelped when he felt a hot, wet tongue trace the vein.

The inhuman tongue slithered up his neck, leaving a burning trail wherever it touched. Razor sharp teeth scraped his flesh, harder this time, stinging but not quite breaking skin. Flug held back a moan as that clawed hand moved back up to his shoulder, squeezing alternately.

In one quick movement, Black Hat shoved the lab coat down his arms and dug his teeth in the exposed shoulder. Flug screamed. He thrashed against the demon pinning him to the edge of the table, struggling to dislodge those teeth from his skin, but nothing seemed to move him. He simply bit down harder, tearing skin and muscle and making blood well up, soaking into his shirt.

Flug’s shoulder burned with the pain, the feeling sending shockwaves of agony throughout his body and straight to his groin. He whimpered, the sound tapering off into a moan. Black Hat chuckled, still clamped down on his shoulder, the slight movement tearing his skin even more. Something hot trickled down his arm.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Black Hat released him. His razor sharp teeth slid out of the wound they made with a sick squelching sound. He licked at the laceration, almost delicately, cleaning up the blood that was already beginning to coagulate. There must have been something in his saliva, for the cuts closed up quickly, though the burn only increased.

Flug was breathing heavily, eyes at half-mast, when he looked back up at his boss. His jeans felt too tight, and his torn shirt was suffocating him. His lab coat was tangled around his wrists.

Black Hat licked his lips, blood dripping from his fangs. Acid green saliva coated his chin, mixing with Flug’s crimson blood. It was a sight to behold. Flug felt his already stuttering breath hitch.

“Have you learned your lesson?” the demon drawled, one clawed finger running along his chin, wiping up some of the mess on his face. Flug’s eyes followed the finger as it slipped past Black Hat’s lips and he gulped. He nodded, unable to speak.

“Good.” He straightened fully, drawing himself up to his full height, and stepped away. Flug felt his shoulders release their tension the farther away Black Hat got, until he went up the stairs and out of sight. His hand moved to the teeth marks on his shoulder, tracing the healing wounds, and he gasped as they throbbed.

Dropping his hand to his side, he stared at the stairway Black Hat had just disappeared through and sighed.

So much for keeping those chocolates anonymous.


End file.
